Maybe it's Love
by Azerea
Summary: Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. 100 pairings in 100 stories. Rated T for chapter 29. Chapter 43 - For a year Hermione wastes her time wondering what Cedric Diggory thinks of her.
1. GinnyDraco

**This will be a collection of 100 drabbles for fan-freak121's 100 Different Pairings Competition.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Ginny/Draco with the prompt Slytherin.**

Ginny had been obsessed since she first saw him that day in Florish and Blotts. She loved the way his perfect hair fell almost to his eyes. She loved the way his perfect mouth turned down slightly in a frown. She even loved the way his perfect eyes glared at Harry, and Ron, and at her. She knew it was wrong to notice these things. He was the son of her fathers rival, her brothers enemy, a Slytherin, a Malfoy. But she didn't care. Should she? Yes. Could anything good possibly come of this obsession? No. But still she would search for him everyday in the Great Hall, hoping his gray eyes would meet hers, but they never did.


	2. RonLavender

**Chapter 2 Ron/Lavender with the prompt wrong.**

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Lavender asked through her tears. "Am I not pretty enough."

"Of course it's not that. I don't love Hermione because of her looks," Ron replied hoping she'd stop crying.

The sobbing worsened when he said he loved Hermione. "But I love you," Lavender said.

"I," Ron said uncertainly. He had liked Lavender when they'd dated last year. But he didn't know if she had returned his feelings. She'd always been more into snogging him than professing her love. And this year he'd grown closer to Hermione but still at times it felt like they should just be friends. Did he still like Lavender? He knew the answer, though he didn't want to admit it. Yes he did. Maybe he'd never stopped liking her.

"Do you love me?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yes," Ron whispered.

Lavender smiled and leaned into kiss him. And even though he knew it was wrong Ron kissed her back. Even though he knew nothing had changed since last time. Even though he knew how much he'd hurt Hermione he knew he loved Lavender. It was wrong, but it was true.


	3. RonCho

**Chapter 3 Ron/Cho with the prompt maybe.**

The only thing worse than being in love with someone who didn't love you back was when that person was your best friends girlfriend. Harry had liked Cho first, Ron knew that, so why had he fallen for her? There was nothing he could do. Part of him wanted to hate Harry. He was famous, the one any girl would want. And Ron was just Ron, the sixth boy the family, overlooked, under loved. But maybe Harry and Cho wouldn't last. Cho was so depressed all the time, always crying, and Harry wasn't one for comforting teary people. And although Ron wasn't either, he had seen a lot of crying people, he had no choice with such a big family. Maybe he could help Cho. Maybe.


	4. HermioneNeville

**Chapter 4 Hermione/Neville with the prompt no.**

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She had hoped he would ask her, dreamed that he'd ask her. And now he had. But she couldn't say yes.

"I'm really sorry, Neville, but no. I already said yes to someone else. I really want to go with you but I can't. I'm sorry."

Neville's face fell. "Oh, we'll that's okay. Of course someone else would want to go with you. You're so pretty and smart."

"Thanks, Neville. I really did want to go with you but I didn't think you were going to ask me."

"I worried that you would say no so I was afraid to ask."

"You should ask Ginny. She's really sweet and maybe if we both have dates we won't think about how much we would rather be with each other."

Neville nodded and Hermione hugged him. Oh how it hurt her to say no.


	5. DracoGabrielle

**Chapter 5 Draco/Gabrielle with the prompt fear.**

She was so beautiful. But she wasn't a Slytherin. She didn't even go to Hogwarts. So why had Draco fallen for her? It was because she was part veela, he liked to tell himself. It had nothing to do with him. Deep down he knew that wasn't true, but he feared the truth. Feared what his family would say if they found out he was in love with her. And that fear kept his feelings hidden deep inside. Why couldn't he be in love with he sister? She was a champion and if she won his parents would accept her. But no, he had fallen for Gabrielle.


	6. HermioneViktor

**Chapter 6 Hermione/Viktor with the prompt delight.**

"Hermione it has been too long," Viktor said.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes." One year had passed since the death of Voldemort and many people had gathered at Hogwarts to celebrate and remember those who died. "Vould you like to dance with me?"

Hermione had been standing at the side of the room while Harry dance with Ginny and Ron with various girls they'd gone to school with. She'd been studying the wall behind her where the names of all those who'd died had been magically etched into the surface. "I'd love to," she replied, smiling in delight.

They walked out to the floor and for the first time that evening Hermione stopped thinking about those who died and just thought about living.


	7. HarryGinny

**Chapter 7 Harry/Ginny with the prompt Christmas.**

"What do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Nothing, being with you is enough," Ginny answered.

"This is our first Christmas as husband and wife, I have to get you something."

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I'm sure I will, but it would be easier if you could give me some suggestions."

"I had to come up with your gift by myself."

"You already got me something?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, it's perfect, but you can't know until Christmas."

"Thanks now I'm going to have to get you the perfect gift, as well."

"Like I said, I don't need anything. You're all I want.


	8. ParvatiHarry

**Chapter 8 Parvati/Harry with the prompt dream.**

Parvati lay in her bed after the Yule Ball fuming. She'd gotten to go with Harry Potter. Half the girls in the school had dreamed of going with him, maybe more. Yet it had been her he'd asked. She'd been so happy. Not just because he was famous but because he was kind and caring and was always worrying about others. But had he been like that at the dance? No. He'd barely even spoken to her. Barely even looked at her. The evening had been nothing like what she'd dreamed it would be. In her fantasies Harry had realized how much he liked her and she'd agreed that they were meant to be together. But now she'd rather be with the Durmstrang boy she barely knew than Harry Potter. Fame was so overrated.


	9. HarryLuna

**Chapter 9 Harry/Luna with the prompt nightmare**.

Harry awoke to the sound of a scream. He rolled over and saw his wife, twisting and tangled in the sheets. "Luna," he said gently shaking her awake. "It's alright."

Luna sat up still looking terrified. "I...I was in that...cellar again. It was so...dark at night. I...couldn't see anything. I kept hearing noises and think they were coming...coming to kill me."

"It's alright," Harry repeated. "It was just a nightmare. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

"I know. Just...remembering sometimes is so scary."

"It was hard for everyone. But we're all safe now."

"I'm glad," Luna said laying her head in Harry's shoulder. "I like being safe here with you."


	10. ChoCedric

**Chapter 10 Cho/Cedric with the prompt flame.**

Being with Cedric wasn't like anything Cho has ever experienced. It was like there was a flame inside of her when ever she was near him. It was burning her up. But it was a pleasant kind a fire. A fire that warmed her and made her feel happy. But all fire is safe when it's under control. It's when it gets out of control that it gets dangerous. For a while Cho's fire was under control but the sight of Cedric's body that night changed everything. In an instant her careful flame turned into a raging fire and it burned her heart in a way that could never be healed.


	11. HermioneRon

**Chapter 11 Hermione/Ron with the prompt rain.**

Kissing in the rain wasn't like it was described in romance novels. It wasn't the soaking wet but still beautiful experience they always made it sound like. It wasn't magic. Hermione knew what magic was and kissing in the rain was nothing like that. No, kissing in the rain was better. Too good to put into words. Too amazing to even speak of. More than beautiful, more than magic. And everything was even better because it was Ron she was kissing as the rain poured down around them


	12. GinnyNeville

**Chapter 12 Ginny/Neville with the prompt broken.**

Ginny's heart was broken. She knew why Harry had ended it but it still hurt. It hurt everyday at Hogwarts when he wasn't there. It hurt being in the Room of Requirement when he wasn't there to lead them. It hurt but there was someone who made it better. Someone who made it hurt a bit less. Someone who was starting to heal her broken heart. Neville would never be Harry, the first boy she'd ever fallen in love with. But he was close and slowly he was coming to take Harry's place in her broken life.


	13. LunaGeorge

**Chapter 13 Luna/George with the prompt jealous.**

Truthfully George was jealous of Luna. She had everything she wanted and wasn't afraid to be who she wanted to be, her own person. But George? George would always be a Weasley and everyone knew about the Weasley's. They all saw what they expected to see. And it was hard to be your own person when you had a twin you did everything with. George loved Fred and he loved being twins but sometimes he wished he could be more like Luna. Maybe that was why he'd fallen for her. He knew she'd probably never feel anything for him, she only noticed what she wanted to notice, he was jealous of that too, but he knew that he couldn't change how he felt and he didn't want to.


	14. GinnyCedric

**Chapter 14 Ginny/Cedric with the prompt tear.**

No one knew how Ginny felt for Cedric. No one knew that she'd liked him since the beginning of her third year. No one knew that in her head it was him she was cheering on, not Harry. No one knew how hard it was to see how he felt for Cho. So of course no one so much as glanced at her when Cedric was lying dead on the ground. And no one saw the single tear she cried for the boy she loved but could never have.


	15. PercyLuna

**Chapter 15 Percy/Luna with the prompt music.**

Percy had never liked music much. He thought it was distracting. But when it was Luna humming some song she'd made up it was beautiful even to him. It reminded him why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place. Because she was unique and original. Because no matter what one of her songs could brighten his mood. Because she didn't care that they were nothing alike and no one thought they would stay together. He loved her because she found something to love about even the simplest things like music. She made him want to love music just because she did.


	16. BillLuna

**Chapter 16 Bill/Luna with the prompt fair.**

**Also for The Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

It wasn't fair for Bill. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with seeing Luna. Seeing her and wanting her, but knowing he could never have her. Knowing that he could never do that to his family. Knowing that she would never want him anyway. He knew he loved Fleur more than anything but something about Luna made him forget about everything else. She made him wish that things were different. He didn't know why. He barely even knew this girl and yet she had this effect on him. It wasn't fair, it shouldn't be that way. But it was and there was nothing he could do about it, so when she was in the same room as him he'd close his eyes, pretend she was his wife, and act like there was nothing wrong with how he felt.


	17. FredAngelina

**Chapter 17 Fred/Angelina with the prompt book.**

**Also for Berniegirl and Lalala445's Love Hate Relationships One-Shot Competition.**

**And for Fire The Canon's The Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

Angelina looked up from the book she was reading. Or pretending to read. She'd actually been watching Fred the whole time but no one needed to know that. He and George had come up with a new idea for their joke shop and people were crowding around them trying to see what it was. Ever since she'd met him, Angelina hadn't been sure how she felt about Fred. He was so stupid and careless at times that she would swear to herself she'd never speak to him again. But then he'd do something brilliant and she'd watch how everyone wanted to hear about and how he'd smile and tell them and she wanted to be one of those people. No not one of them, the one. The one he told those stories to. The one he grinned proudly at. She tried but at some point she'd think, _this is stupid. Why would he ever notice me?_ Then she'd get mad and think, _why not? What's wrong with me that he can't like me?_ And the cycle would begin again.

She didn't think Fred had ever noticed, but he had. He noticed how distant she'd be at times. He noticed how she'd stop talking to him but act like nothing was different. And he hated it. He hated how he didn't know what he'd done wrong. Hated how she'd suddenly start talking to him again and how he never knew what to expect from her. But when they were talking, when they weren't awkward, he though of how much he liked her and so did she. They both thought it but neither dared say it.


	18. TeddyVictoire

**Chapter 18 Teddy/Victoire with the prompt Gryffindor.**

**Also for Fire the Canon's Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

Teddy Lupin looked up anxiously as the first years filled into the Great Hall. He scanned over them until his eyes found the one he was looking for.

Victoire was nervous. Teddy knew that most people wouldn't be able to tell, but he knew Victoire well enough to notice her slightly clenched hands and the way she was biting her lip. He wished that she would look over at him so he could smile and let her know that everything was alright.

He knew that she wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything and he wanted her to be, too. That was the house he was in and he couldn't imagine Victoire anywhere else.

Finally she looked over and met his eyes. He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and Teddy could see her nervousness slipping away. She knew that he believed in her.


	19. HelenaBaron

**Chapter 19 Helena/Baron with the prompt breath.**

**Also for Fire The Canon's Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

"You must come with me," the baron said.

"I won't," Helena replied. "I left that life for a reason and I am never going back."

"But you must!" the baron protested. "Your mother-"

"I don't care about my mother," Helena interrupted. "If I did I would not have left her."

"But she-"

"I don't care! I am not going back!"

"If you won't come willingly then I will have to force you."

"You can't force me. You won't."

"Oh won't I?"

"No. You wouldn't dare. You're not brave enough to do something that could hurt me. You're not that brave at all."

"How dare you?" the baron snarled. "How dare you suggest that you know me at all? You ran away before we could be married! But now you will return and we will live the life we were meant to live. Together."

"No," Helena said simply.

A look of rage covered the baron's face. A second later he saw his knife in Helena's chest.

"No!" he cried. He went to her blood covered body and withdrew the knife. Her face was the one he saw as he took his last breath.


	20. IslaBob

**Chapter 20 Isla Black/Bob Hitchens with the prompt Black**

**Also for Fire The Canon's Snakes and Ladders Challenge**

Isla turned on the spot the moment she was out of her house. She wasn't a Black. She didn't need any of them.

She had known the moment she met Bob that they would never accept him. They wouldn't care that she was in love. They didn't care about her, only that she was who they wanted her to be.

Bob didn't care who she was. That was the first thing she had loved about him, she could be herself.

And she didn't care who he was either. It didn't matter that he was a muggle and she was a witch. Neither of them were bothered by their differences.


	21. FredVerity

**Chapter 21 Verity/Fred with the prompt clothes**.

**Also for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Wacky and Not so Wacky Pairings Challenge.**

"I look awful in these, don't I?" Verity asked worriedly.

Fred looked up from the love potions he was sorting to see her standing next to him wearing the magenta staff robes. He smiled. "I think you look lovely," he said. "But then you always do."

"That's a lie," Verity said, smiling back. "I look terrible in magenta."

"No you don't. Not to me."

"But to everyone else..."

"If they can't see how beautiful you are then I don't see why that should matter to you."

"Of course not."


	22. ColinLuna

**Chapter 22 Colin/Luna with the prompt tree.**

**Also for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Wacky and Not so Wacky Pairings Challenge.**

There was a tree in the backyard of Colin and Luna's house. They planted it the day they were married and it grew together with them. They carved their initials in the trunk and through the years it was a reminder of all the time they had spent together.

When they were young they would sit side by side on the lowest branch and talk about their hopes for the future. So many secrets were told in that tree.

When their children were born they would stand and watch them climb in the branches, seeing who could go the highest and daring each other to jump from the top.

When their children grew up and moved away they would sit beneath it in the shade of its leaves and remember. There were so many memories in that tree. Memories that would last forever.


	23. OliverKatie

**Chapter 23 Oliver/Katie with the prompt quidditch. ****Also for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Wacky and Not so Wacky Pairinvs Challenge (pairing Oliver/Katie). ****And for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Seven Fics Challenge (prompt different)**

Quidditch was such a complicated sport, at least to those people who didn't play. Oliver had known for a long time that he would never date a girl who didn't understand Quidditch. The fact that Qudditch was all he thought about most of the time would make such a relationship very difficult. The only type of girl that he could ever possibly get along with was one that understood his obsession. Someone like Katie.

Oliver remembered nights in his finally years of Hogwarts when he and Katie would stay up talking most of the night. Of course just as often he stayed up alone, but it was always different with Katie. It wasn't just talking about Quidditch. They both loved the sport but their were other girls on the Quidditch team and Oliver couldn't imagine staying up all night talking to one of them.

No, Katie was different.


	24. PadmaCrabbe

**Chapter 24 Padma/Crabbe with the prompt hate.**  
**Also for the Seven Fics Challenge (prompt "are you sure?")**

Everything had happened so fast. So many people had died. So many people were fighting. Padma had seen it all. She'd been in the middle of it all. Now that they had won everyone was rejoicing together. Finally it was over.

Padma couldn't help glancing around the Great Hall to reassure herself that _he _was there. She didn't see how he couldn't be. He probably hadn't even been fighting. She hated that about him.

But she couldn't hate him. She wished she could. She didn't even know what she liked about him. Was there even anything to like? He was horrible and she could never tell anyone how she felt. They wouldn't understand, even she didn't understand.

As her eyes scanned the people sitting around her, her sister came to sit beside her. Padma didn't say anything. She couldn't, she didn't see him.

"Are you alright?" Parvati asked. She had always been able to tell when Padma was upset.

"Yes," Padma replied, trying to convince herself just as much as her sister. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Padma nodded no longer paying attention to her sister. She looked over all the people in the Great Hall again but still didn't see the one she was looking for. _It doesn't mean anything,_ she told herself. _He probably just left._ But she knew it wasn't true. She could feel it. He was dead. Crabbe was dead.


	25. JustinParvati

**Chapter 25 Justin/Parvati with the prompt library. Also for the Wacky and Not So Wacky Pairings Challenge (Justin/Parvati) and the Seven Fics Challenge (word limit - 400-600 words).**

Parvati had never been one to care what house someone was in. Any house was as good as any other, well with the exception of Slytherin. But different houses didn't mix very often. They sat at different tables and slept in their own dormitories not allowing much time for getting to know each other. Even when they had lessons together different houses still remained separated for the most part. Only intermixing when it was absolutely necessary.

Of course there were always those people who were all for inter house unity. They were always trying to make friends among the other houses. Parvati had never been that type of person. She was perfectly happy with her Gryffindor friends and so no need for any others. So for the most part she ignored the other houses just like everyone else.

But that all changed one day in the library. It was late and Parvati had a potions essay the next day she *had* to finish. She had gone to the library due to the huge racket the twins were making in the common room. She she wouldn't be able to finish her essay in time if she was unable to concentrate. The library was much quieter and she was alone except for one other person sitting a few seats down. Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Parvati had never spoken to Justin but after they sat in silence for who knew how long he moved down to sit beside her and said, "Are you doing potions, as well?"

Parvati nodded, "But I've written everything I can think of and I still need six more inches."

"Same here," Justin agreed. "Do you want to trade? So you can see what I have that you don't?"

"If you don't mind that would be wonderful," Parvati said smiling.

They swapped papers and after a few minutes of silent reading they both had enough information to finish their essays.

"Thank you," Parvati said. "There is no way I would have been able to finish that without you."

"Me either," Justin said.

There was a moment of silence. Both of them wanted to say something else but neither was sure what.

Finally Justin said slowly, "There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, would you care to go with me?"

Parvati wasn't sure how she felt about Justin but he had been kind for her so she said yes and on the way back to the common room she couldn't stop smiling.


	26. MollyArthur

**Chapter 26 Molly/Arthur with the prompt lie.**

Nothing was harder than sitting at home, knowing your whole family was in danger and not being able to do anything about it. But that was what Molly and Arthur Weasley had been doing for a long while.

Nothing was certain. They didn't know if their whole family would ever get a chance to be together again.

But they had to be strong. There was no other way to get through it.

Yet in a weak moment, when she felt as if all hope was gone, Molly would say, "We'll be alright, won't we?"

And Arthur would hold her tighter and whisper, "Yes."

In that moment they would both act like they believed it. But in their hearts they both knew it was a lie.


	27. SnapeHermione

**Chapter 27 Snape/Hermione with the prompt old.**

"Miss Granger," Snape said giving in to the fact that no one else was going to raise their hand.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering Snape's question (what is the purpose of fiendfyre?) "Fiendfyre is a cursed fire which is extremely hot and can burn through anything in an instant. It can also take the form of gigantic creatures and will pursue human targets."

Hermione finished her last sentence rather quickly and closed her eyes for a second taking another deep breath. Why was her heart pounding? Why had she felt as though her voice was going to start shaking?

Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. No, she knew exactly why she felt this way. It was him. Snape, the teacher she had despised for so many years, who was now distracting her from her work.

When had this happened? And why? Why couldn't she just like Ron as she had for so long. Why did it have to be Snape. No one would ever accept it. She wouldn't even accept it. And nothing would ever come of it. He was so much older. He could be her father. Hermione refused to admit even to herself that she had any feelings whatsoever for him.

But deep down she knew it wasn't true. She knew how much time she spent thinking about him and how distracting he could be to her. She knew and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.


	28. PercyAudrey

Chapter 28 Percy/Audrey with the prompt different. Also for the Seven Fics Challenge (character - Percy).

For Percy work had always been the most important thing. After the war he had realized that family was important, as well, but he still cared deeply about his work. There was nothing short of the world ending that could tear him away from it.

At least until he met Audrey. She made everything different, especially him.

He had gone out one evening to get something to eat after work. It was a muggle restaurant he went to but he had always liked it better than the wizard ones nearby. Less noise and no magic.

He'd sat at his usual table in the far corner of the room and almost didn't notice when some sat down at the table next to his. Almost, but not quite. Even Percy couldn't miss when a pretty girl sat so close to him *alone*.

He hadn't been sure what to do. He hadn't dated any girls since Penelope Clearwater and that had been years before. Finally he decided on a simple hello.

She had smiled and returned the greeting, then waited for a moment as if to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn't for a minute she began to return to her meal.

Percy realized that he was going to miss his chance so he quickly said, "I'm Percy Weasley, and you are?"

"Audrey," was all she said.

"You're here alone," Percy said. *Stating the obvious are we?* Percy thought.

"Yes," Audrey replied.

"So do I," Percy said. "I come here most says after work."

"I used to go to the place next to this and my boyfriend would meet me their, but we've broken up and I could go in there."

"Oh," Percy replied awkwardly.

Audrey smiled slightly, perhaps sensing his discomfort and said, "Why don't you come sit over here?"

Percy did as she asked and soon they were talking as if they'd known each other forever. When it was time to go they promised to meet again.

On the way home Percy noticed that for once his mind was on something other than work.


	29. PansyGoyle

**Chapter 29 Pansy/Goyle with the prompt baby. Also for the Seven Fics Challenge (character - Goyle)**

Pansy had kept away from the wizarding world for nearly six months. She couldn't risk seeing someone she knew, the questions would be unbearable. Surprisingly she'd learned quite a bit in those months. Both about muggles and, more importantly, herself. She realized that she couldn't ignore her problems forever. Eventually she'd have to face them and the sooner the better.

That was why she planned the trip to Diagon Alley. She spent the entire time hoping that she wouldn't see any of her classmates. They had enough to ridicule her for without finding out her secret.

She thought she was safe when she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron without seeing anyone give her a second glance. But then she heard some one call her name.

She turned slowly not quite recognizing the voice. When she saw who it was she nearly turned and ran. It was none other than Gregory Goyle.

"Hey Pansy," he said. "It's been a while."

Pansy was about to say that it hadn't been that long when she noticed his raised eyebrows. He'd noticed. Of course he had. It had been six months after all.

"What?" she asked cooly.

"You're..."

"Pregnant, I know."

"When? Who?"

"Malfoy, who else!" Pansy answered angrily.

Goyle opened his mouth to reply but Pansy wasn't finished yet. "We were dating! I thought he was going to marry me! That's the only reason I let him do it! But then he left me three days later! Maybe I wasn't good enough for him! I found him and told him I was pregnant but he completely denied that we'd even done anything and he said that if I said anything to anyone he would do everything he could to make my life miserable! It's not like there's anyone I can tell anyway! The whole world hates me and I'm all alone with this stupid baby and... I don't know what to do."

The end of her rant wasn't as effective as Pansy had intended due to the fact that she was crying so hard. People passing on the street were staring so Goyle put his arm around Pansy and apparated her back to his house.

After a few minutes of sobbing Pansy dried her eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry," she said. "I completely lost it back there."

'It's fine," Goyle replied.

"Well... I should be going," Pansy said.

Goyle nodded and walked her to the door. As she was about to apparate he said, "Pansy, I'll uh... owl you sometime."

Pansy almost smiled, "Thanks."


	30. KatieLee

**Chapter 30 Katie/Lee with the prompt common room. Also for the Seven Fics Challenge (setting - Gryffindor common room).**

Katie sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. It was a pointless essay, basically read the chapter and summarize, as if that would do anyone any good. But that was all Umbridge would give.

Katie didn't like Umbridge anymore than anyone else. She hated the way she managed to ruin everything. Katie was usually a very happy person. A laughing, go with the flow type girl.

But now she couldn't remember the last time she had smiled let alone laughed. And it wasn't just her either, most of the school was suffering. Why couldn't Umbridge see that. Or maybe she did see and just liked watching to see if she could break one of them.

Katie gave up on the essay after sitting for nearly half an hour and not writing a single word. Maybe she'd finish in the morning. She was organizing her things when someone sat down beside her.

She turned and saw Lee Jordan.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. Katie had not spoken to Lee for awhile. Fred and George leaving had really upset him even if he tried not to show it.

In past years they had always gotten along pretty well. On more than one occasion the twins had suggested that they were more than friends, but really that was all Katie and Lee ever were.

"So how are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm alright," Katie said. "How are you?"

"More than alright," Lee answered. "Because I'm talking to you."

Katie laughed. "I'm glad to hear it."

Lee smiled. "Your laughing again."

"I didn't know that you noticed I had stopped."

"Of course I have Katie. I love your laugh."

"I didn't know that."

"I can't believe I've never told you."

Katie smiled. "You know what? I love when you back me laugh."

Lee smiled back. "Me, too."


	31. AliciaOliver

**Chapter 31 Alicia/Oliver with the prompt listen.**

Alicia was known for being the quiet one. Not one to give her opinion too much. She might agree with the others as they complained about Oliver's practices and pep talks, but she'd never speak first. She was fine with all of this and so was everyone else.

Oliver had never gotten to know her like he had the rest of his team. He wasn't the type to meddle in other people's lives. If they told him he was fine, but he wasn't going to ask.

Then there was that day at the end of his third year, right after they won the cup. He was in too good of a mood to even pay attention to who he was talking to. After gushing to about twenty different people he happened to find himself in a conversation with Alicia.

It was strange since he'd never talked to her before but he found that Alicia did actually have quite a bit to say. She just needed someone who would take the time to listen.


	32. PadmaErnie

**Chapter 32 Padma/Ernie with the prompt hope.**

Padma had sworn off boys. At 22 her life had been a mess of single dates and broken hearts. Only once had she actually been in love. But he was dead now so what did it matter.

She had accepted the fact that she would have to go through life alone. In a way she had always expected that was how it would be. She didn't even keep up with her old classmates. She had never been close to them and if she was going to be forever alone she might as well do it properly.

She didn't leave the wizarding world, however. She was a witch and nothing could change that. That was why she was in Diagon Alley the day she changed her mind

She'd been sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron when she heard a familiar voice and someone sat down beside her, Ernie Macmillan.

"Hello Padma," he said.

"Oh hi," she replied barely looking up.

"So how have you been?" he asked ignoring her lack of enthusiasm.

"Fine."

"Glad to hear it. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," was all she would say.

"Really," Ernie said getting a little annoyed.

Padma nodded.

"What's you're problem anyway?" Ernie was sure he could have been nicer but he was trying to be nice and it wasn't getting him anywhere. Padma had always been different. She always seemed to be upset about something. Ernie could never figure out what. He had tried to talk to her sometimes back when they were in school, but she'd never shown any interest in conversation. But that was years ago he had hoped that she had changed since then. Apparently not.

Padma looked shocked by his outburst, "Mine?"

"Yes, you! Would it kill you to try to be happy?"

"What do I have to be happy about?"

"What don't you have to be happy about?"

"I'm going to be alone forever, you know?"

"What," Ernie asked. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

"It's true. No one likes me."

"That's not true."

"But it is."

"Padma, I'm sure you're a very nice person, people just don't take the time to realize it. And you don't give them a chance to."

"There's no one to give a chance to," Padma said quietly.

"Give me a chance," Ernie said even quieter, "please."

Padma nodded, "Alright." And that was the start of something she never thought she'd feel, hope.


	33. GeorgeAngelina

**George/Angelina with the prompt lost.**

George and Angelina had both lost. George had lost a brother, his twin. Angelina had lost a friend.

It was hard for George to talk about it. George knew his family was hurting, too, so many people were. Everyone had lost someone. But George still felt like no one understood. People tried to reach him but he wasn't ready for them to.

Angelina was different. The first thing she said wasn't, "I know you're hurt," or "I understand how you feel." The first thing she said didn't even have anything to do with Fred or death. It was just casual conversation, something George really needed.

He came to really look forward to his conversations with Angelina. He had never seen her as more than a fellow Gryffindor or a fellow quidditch player before, but he began to. It was amazing how his view of a person could change so completely so quickly.

Angelina changed his life. She gave him something to live for, something to be happy about.

Someone to love.


	34. NevilleHannah

**Chapter 34 Neville/Hannah with the prompt young.**

Neville wasn't used to being a hero. He'd spent so long being 'just Neville' that it was hard to imagine himself as anything else. But here he was, a hero in the eyes of so many.

He didn't think of himself as a hero. He had just done what he had to while fighting for what he believed in. It was what anyone would do if it had been them in his place.

But it hadn't been anyone else in his place, and he was the hero. There had been so many people crowding around talking, thanking, congratulating him. He really just wanted to be alone, to think and figure out what had happened. When he had gone from 'just Neville' to a hero.

Luckily no one stayed long. They wanted to be with their families, mourn the dead, think about the future. So finally Neville was alone.

He didn't mind when someone else came to sit beside him a few minutes later. It was Hannah Abbot. He had always had a rather complicated relationship with Hannah. They had been friends since they were young, his Gran knew Hannah's grandmother, but Neville had liked her as more than that for years. He always got the idea that she liked Ernie better.

"That was-" she started.

"Please don't tell me it was amazing," Neville said. "That's what everyone's been saying. It really wasn't. All I did was kill a snake with a sword. Loads of people did more than me."

"Then I won't say that what you did was amazing. But you're amazing."

"Me?" Neville said surprised. "But I'm just me, just Neville."

"Of course you're not. Not to me."

"T-to y-you?" he stuttered. He hadn't stuttered in a long time.

"Yes, to me. You've never been just Neville. Ever."


	35. HarryHermione

**Chapter 35 Harry/Hermione with the prompt shame.**

There was quite a bit of shame in Harry and Hermione's relationship. They both knew that Ron loved her. But that didn't change anything. They were in love after all.

Ron tried not to show how much it upset him, them being together. But there were moments when Harry would catch him staring at Hermione and the guilt would catch up with him.

You would think that this would ruin Harry and Ron's friendship but it didn't somehow. It hurt them both but they never said. There was a silent agreement between them never to mention their feelings.

When the three of them were together everything was how it always was. Just three best friends, nothing more. But they all knew that there was so much more to it than that.


	36. ColinGinny

**Chapter 36 Colin/Ginny with the prompt smart.**

"This transfiguration is really hard," Colin complained to the girl sitting next to him.

"Not really," Ginny replied. "We learned everything we needed to know in class today."

Colin looked over at Ginny's paper. "You're almost done already," he said in awe. "You're really smart."

"Yeah I guess so," Ginny agreed. She didn't tell Colin that she had stolen all Ron's old homework papers. Colin would call that cheating. She just called it using her resources. "And I'll help you on yours if you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

"Alright," Colin said. "Sounds fair to me."


	37. BillFleur

**Chapter 37 Bill/Fleur with the prompt tired.**

One the first day home after the final battle Bill felt as if he could sleep forever. He had never felt so tired in his life.

The past several days had been horrid. The school was a mess, there were so many dead, and no one knew where to start.

Bill knew he wasn't home for good. He would have to go back to Hogwarts, there was still so much to be done, but for now he got to sleep in his own bed next to his wife and remember that not all had been lost.


	38. DracoAstoria

**Chapter 38 Draco/Astoria with the prompt love.**

Draco walked through the door to his house with something hidden behind his back.

Astoria went to greet him and could tell immediately that he was hiding something.

Draco smiled, "I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Astoria closed her eyes. Draco moved so that he stood directly in front of her and placed a red carnation in her hand.

Astoria opened her eyes and smiled. Draco had gotten her a carnation every Valentine's Day since they were married but each year the single flower still meant just as much.

Draco softly said, "Happy Valentines Day."

Astoria leaned close and whispered back, "I love you. And I will forever."

Draco kissed her lightly. "And I love you."


	39. LavenderSeamus

**Chapter 39 Lavender/Seamus with the prompt eyes.**

Some thought that Lavender was the type of girl who dated a different boy every week just to prove she could. That wasn't true. She did feel better when she was dating someone but she would be perfectly happy to stay in a long-term relationship. The thing was boys never seemed to want to stay with her for all that long. They broke it off before it got too serious.

This never turned Lavender off, however. She knew that she had to wait until she found the right guy. The one who could understand who she was.

Whether Seamus was that boy, she didn't know. She'd only been dating him for a week but she knew how she loved to gaze into his blue eyes. How she loved to see them closed as he pressed his lips to hers.

And she loved him of course. But she hated how he sometimes chose his friends over her. _She _should be the most important thing to him. She should have figured all this out by now. Once the boy started becoming distant it wasn't too long before he told her it was over.

But Lavender saw what she wanted to see. And she though that Seamus might be different.


	40. MeropeTom Riddle Sr

**Chapter 40 Merope/Tom Riddle Sr. with the prompt potion.**

There love was perfect, Merope knew it was. They were meant to be together and a love potion was the only was to make Tom realize that.

But once they were married and had a child he couldn't possibly leave her, even if she did stop giving him the potion.

Really the only reason he hadn't realized his love for her before was because he didn't know her. Now he did and he would fall for her the same way she had for him.

She knew it. She knew he wouldn't leave her. Even when he looked shocked and confused and said he wouldn't stay, even when he actually left she still didn't believe it was true.

She couldn't think of anything but him when she lay dying after giving birth to her son, their son. She thought he'd come back and she could heal herself and they'd raise their son together.

But as it became harder and harder for her to draw each breath she realized the truth: he was never coming back. He didn't know how much she loved him, or he didn't care. But it was true, she did love him. So she use her very last breath to say one name, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Her son, their son.


	41. RoseLorcan

**Chapter 41 Rose/Lorcan with the prompt detention.**

Rose had always been the good one. The one who answered all the questions and never snuck out after curfew.

Lorcan had never been that good. He was always out in the Forbidden Forest, usually late at night, and he spent most of his time in detention. It wasn't that he wanted to get detention. He just found the woods fascinating, and the detention was worth it.

But Rose was more sensible than that. So it came as a huge surprise when one day she was caught out with Lorcan. Not only that, she was caught kissing him.

It seemed that she had decided the detention was worth it as well.


	42. RonParvati

**Chapter 42 Ron/Parvati with the prompt hair. Also for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition.**

Ron stepped out into the warm air with Harry and Hermione. The grounds were littered with the other students enjoying the fresh air on the first warm day since the previous fall.

He glanced around at the familiar faces searching for one in particular, though he would never dare admit who it was he was looking for.

He finally saw her sitting beside Lavender beside the lake. The sunlight fell on her dark hair making it look more beautiful than ever. She was so beautiful.

He smiled as she laughed at something Lavender said. He knew that Lavender wasn't particularly funny but she laughed because that was what friends did. Friends also didn't date the boy who broke their friend's heart.

Ron knew he had no chance with her. She was sure to despise him for hurting Lavender. And why would a girl as beautiful and perfect as she was want anything to do with him? He could only imagine the kind of things Lavender had said about him after they broke up.

So Ron didn't even bother to talk to her. He knew there was no point. He knew she would never return his feelings.


	43. CedricHermione

**Chapter 43 Cedric/Hermione with the prompt year. Also for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition and the Taylor Swift Song Competition with the song My Turn To Be Me.**

For nearly a year Hermione had loved one boy. Cedric Diggory. He was handsome, kind, and just perfect. But he never spoke to her. Never even noticed her. She was afraid he never would because why would he? She was Hermione Granger. Not pretty, smart but not as smart as she knew she could be, and not nearly friendly enough with anyone but Harry and Ron.

That year, third year, she did anything she could to get him to notice her. She spent more time on her appearance, more time on her work, and more time trying to get close to him. Nothing worked. He didn't see how hard she tried to look good, her good grades, or anything else about her.

It was then she realized what she was doing. She was changing herself for a boy. How could she have been so stupid to waste her time on something like that? She just needed to be herself, not who she though he'd want her to be if he actually cared. If no one noticed her then that had nothing to do with her and she shouldn't worry about it.

Being herself was the only option, and the best one.


	44. James SiriusLily Luna

**Chapter 44 James Sirius/Lily Luna with the prompt bed. Also for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition.**

**AN: This chapter is an incest pairing. If you are not okay with this please don't read.**

"Goodnight, Lily," James said leaning over the bed to kiss his sister on the cheek. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, James," Lily replied smiling at her brother.

As soon as he was out of the room Lily put her hand to her cheek covering the spot where he had kissed her. James always came to tell her goodnight after their parents put her to bed but he had never kissed her before.

She was sure it was because he was leaving for Hogwarts the next day and he would miss her, but she couldn't help but be happy about it all the same

She loved James. She also loved Al and her parents and her cousins and aunts and uncles. But with James it was different. She didn't know why but when he smiled or said her name it always made her feel so happy inside.

Lily was only eight and she was sure a lot of eight year olds felt that way about their brothers. James was smart and brave and when she was six he saved her from a snake in the back yard. He was amazing.

And Lily loved him.


End file.
